Crazy Sunshine
by Lolligaggin
Summary: Is it really wrong to pester the girl you have a crush on? Every single day? If so, then I'm a sinnerman. NaruIno.


Disclaimer: Do not own.

Author's Note: Uh, what started out as a simple drabble turned into a three page story. I don't particularly know if I should leave this a one-shot. I'm sort of having ideas to continue this. Plus, Ino is such a cool character, I feel like she is one of the most unsung characters in Naruto! I'm so determined to have NaruIno receive attention it deserves! Um, reviews are ALWAYS welcomed!

P.S: Story title inspired by The Pillows! Check 'em out!

**Crazy Sunshine**

Kiba could not contain himself, he tried his best to cover his cackles but to no avail. Naruto turned back to scold his friend, he narrowed his eyes as he whispered harshly, "Kiba, you're going to ruin it if you keep freaking laughing like that!" He cursed under his breath, kneeling as he proceeded to peek through the bushes. A grin creased his lips, fire igniting in his ocean orbs. "She's coming," he declared, excitement riddling in his veins. Darting his gaze towards the teenager he crossed his fingers, hoping that exploding note wouldn't deactivate like it did the last time. He watched as Ino walked casually, her hands occupied with two rather large boxes that covered her vision.

With each continuing step his eyes grew larger, and his grin swelled further. Kiba took a quick glimpse at Naruto, his eyebrows arching upwards. Sure it was amusing bothering Ino every once and a while, but Naruto certainly got a kick out of frustrating the girl. Thankfully they have yet to be caught.

"Che, this is so troublesome." Shikamaru grumbled beneath his breath, wondering how he ever allowed himself to get dragged into this mess. He pressed his back against a tree, observing Naruto's reaction. He shook his head; it was as if the boy was entering Disney World or something. If he wasn't tricked into knowing what really was the purpose in preparing the exploding note he surely wouldn't have done it in the first place. Then again, it would be a nice payback for Ino's annoyance lately.

: BOOM :

The note exploded, Ino cried out in surprise as she threw her boxes in mid air. Landing on her rear, flinging her arms above her head. Ino never saw it coming; she turned her attention to the murky, burnt paper at her side. Once she realized what exactly was going on she crumpled the note, tensing she narrowed her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL!" She cried out, throwing the paper out of her sight, she stared at her surroundings, speculating who in the world would pull such a prank. "Who is doing this! This is the THIRD time!" She cried out, setting herself to her feet.

Kiba and Naruto locked eyes, and as if on cue the two began to squirm in their expression. Naruto bit his lip but he could feel the fit of laughter rising from his throat, yet the first one to break was Kiba. It only ignited the humor in Naruto as the two jeered in their self humor. Shika sighed, scratching at his scalp before disappearing in the woods. He knew this wasn't going to end well and to be blunt he didn't want to become involved.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Ino quickly followed the exploding hoots and howls of laughter. Through the twigs and leaves that covered the bush, Ino distinguished Konoha's two loudest shinobi. Rage fueled her veins, steam flowing out of her ears as she split through the leaves in order to have her presence known.

"YOU TWO!" She cried out, hurling her arms out, wanting to squeeze the life out of them. The boys' laughing came to an abrupt pause.

"Oh…DAMN!" Naruto grabbed onto the ground, trying to get up but Kiba held him down in order for him to gain balance. Pushing Naruto back onto the ground, Kiba used the extra boost to escape Ino's grasp but sadly, his blonde friend wasn't so lucky.

"You TRAITOR!" Naruto barked back, before his collar was hauled by Ino and he soon found himself squirming through twigs and branches as they slightly scratched his arms. "No! Ah! Ino, it's not what it looks like, I swear!" He tried to break free from the woman's grip. "Damn, you're strong." He murmured as she continued to haul him by the back of his collar, through the paved roads.

"I can't believe you Naruto! It's been you whose been bothering me this whole time! I thought it was bad luck-"

"HEY, hey, hey! It wasn't as if I was the only one! Shika and Kiba were scheming too! You can't place all the blame on me!" He pouted, crossing his arms. He slumped his shoulders, feeling the embarrassing sting of snickers from by-standers.

"It doesn't matter, I caught YOU so you're the one who is going to get it-"

"Oh common Ino, can't you let by gones be by gones?"

"GRRR…" Ino growled, yanking on his collar. He then choked, gasping for air. His pants were beginning to droop from his waist. "I'm so mad I can't even think right now!"

"Well don't kill me-Y-OUCH!" He winced at another tug by the teen. His eyes flickered to glare aggressively at Ino.

"Don't look at me like that stupid," She remarked, turning back to face her trail. For the rest of the ride Naruto remained hushed, speculating on what exactly she was going to do to him.

He mentally smiled, even though he was getting slightly old on this prank phase he loved pissing people off. Especially Ino, the way she became ticked off was satisfying to the tee. And secretly, he had a crush on the girl. He felt this was his only way of obtaining any neutral attention.

"So, watcha gonna do Ino-chan? Torture me? I give, I give!" He snickered, mocking himself whilst he rose his arms in a phony defeat.

"No." She shoved him a few feet away from her. "Torture should be the least of your worries." She commented, now that they were in front of her shop she took the time to carelessly stroll into her family's shop as she returned with rope. Naruto laid on the ground, wide-eyed at his seemingly stupid decision to stay for his retribution.

"If you run, I'll pull a Shintenshin no Jutsu so fast you wouldn't even know it hit you." Declaring her threat Ino settled herself onto the floor as she proceeded to tie around Naruto's torso.

"It was a JOKE! Haha! What's the big deal-." She hit him over the head, laughing as he cried out in pain "…Sadist." He murmured, nevertheless remaining obedient. "So what you're going to blow me up?"

"Good idea, Naruto-kun!" She smiled sweetly, watching his expression turn grim.

"No! NO!"

As she reaffirmed the knot on his back she stood back up, patting her palms. The boy before her was tight up against a light post. "Now stay put Naruto and guard the shop, I have to be at the shop for a few hours okay?" Before leaving, she reached below to kiss his cheek and he found that action to burn his nerves. A warm tingle flew down into abyss and Naruto could not manage to restrain his blush.

"You're actually cute when you're tied up like that Naruto, see you later!" She grinned before trailing back to her flower shop.

Naruto resisted the urge to bite at the costumers that came by to tease at him. It was enough that he looked like an idiot already being tied against a lamppost but there were people took advantage, some children even came to color his face. Now his face was filled with rainbows and smiley faces. As if it was barely enough, Ino came to drop a sign at his feet that read, LOUD IDIOT, in large letters. He sulked in his self pity, wondering if teasing Ino was even worth all this insolence. His thoughts pursued to the past when Ino kissed his cheek as crimson painted under his eyes.

"Well look who it is…" Kiba scoffed, extending his arm to pat Naruto. His teeth flaring, the boy wished this crazy day would just end.

"Traitor! What the hell are you doing here Kiba?"

"Ah relax, my friend. I'm here to help you out."

"Are you really?" He asked, suspicious. With that little number Kiba pulled on him earlier, he wasn't so easy to trust any longer.

"Sure, friend!" He chose a red marker from the abandoned colors left inches from the teenager. With his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth, Kiba scribbled a few signs before flinging the marker over his shoulder. Another laugh flew out of young man's mouth before he abandoned his friend once more. "See ya, lover boy."

"What? Kiba! Grraaaaaahhh!" Naruto cried out, glaring at the sky. "What did you write! COME BACK HERE!" Kicking his feet, the blonde was becoming exhausting with his constant shouting.

"Naruto, shut up." Ino reprimanded, she locked the door to the flower shop after switching the lights off. "Geez, what's happened to you?"

"Oh don't even act as if you don't know!"

"Oh boy Naruto…you look like a clown." Ino giggled, brushing her fingers against his cheek, outlining the hearts that were drawn there. "Had enough?"

"I said I was sorry! Just let me off…I'm hungry…" He grumbled, pouting.

The hours of early evening became clear as the brisk wind began to blow, brushing Naruto's bangs out of his eyes. Ino could not help but smile agreeing once again that he sure did have his charming moments, even for a loud shinobi.

"Sure." With her kunai she cut the ropes off of Naruto, hoping that he wouldn't use the time to attack her or anything.

"Yes, I'm so sick of sitting down!" He jumped to his feet, taking the time to stretch his limbs. One eye opened, he realized that Ino was gazing in his direction. "What?"

"Wow Naruto I didn't know you felt that way," A light chuckle escaped her, she placed her palm on his forehead. "It's a little sudden don't you think?"


End file.
